Change
by Harmony Potter
Summary: Harry gets a surprise during his summer break from Hogwarts. If the suprise isn't weird enough when Harry returns to Hogwarts he finds that certain people have changed. I suck at summaries, just read the freaking thing. Please!!!!*begs*
1. The Letter

Title: Change (1/?)  
  
Author: Harmony Potter  
  
Rating: R (eventually)  
  
Harry gets a surprise during his summer break from Hogwarts. If the suprise isn't weird enough when Harry returns to Hogwarts he finds that certain people have changed.  
  
Spoilers: books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry(eventually) Ron/?, Various others that im too lazy to name right now  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I am not J.K Rowling. Which means that I do not own these characters, although I wish I did b/c that would mean I would be rich. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement. I don't intend to make any money from this. If you want to sue me you will get the huge sum of $5 that I have to my name.  
Warning: This is will eventually be SLASH (male/male pairing). If you don't like the idea or think is wrong, etc, click the back button now. You've been warned  
A/N: I got an idea for this fic while I was listening to "change" by Good Charlotte, hence the name of the fic. I wanted it to be longer so I put it together with another fic that I started before. The main paring will eventually be harry/draco, but it will take awhile to get into. One thing that annoys me with harry/draco fics are they way they just automatically decide to be together without trust or friendship first, so in my fic I establish them as friends first. I'll try to update every week, but I can't promise that b/c im extremely lazy and it will all depend on how much I want to write, or when I get and idea and decide to write it.  
  
I realize that my spelling really sucks. I really didn't take the time to check everything before I posted this so I apologize now.  
  
The spacing is also weird b/c this is the only way I could get it up and have it look decent because no matter what else I did it ended up all smushed together  
  
with all that crap out of the way onto the fic......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a dark and stormy night as 14 year old Harry Potter looked out his window at number four, Privet Drive. He stared at the rain falling from the sky, wishing he was outside. It may sound crazy, but at the moment Harry wished he was anywhere but where he was.  
  
  
  
  
Harry was on summer vacation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only place Harry had considered a real home. During the summer holidays he lived with his aunt and his uncle and their awful son Dudley, his cousin. Harry's uncle Vernon was a big beefy man with a large neck and a short temper. His aunt Petunia was a skinny pole who loved to nag Harry every chance she got. Dudley was, well Dudley was just as large as his father. They had the same large neck and huge body. On top of this Dudley was probably the most spoiled child on the earth. Harry had been living with them as long as he could remember. He only lived with his parents a very short time and couldn't really remember it at all. Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort when Harry was just a baby.   
  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort is an evil wizard who hates muggle born witches and wizards. He was a very powerful wizard. Nobody lived after he decided to kill them, accept Harry. The night Voldemort killed Harry's parents he tried to kill Harry but something stopped him from doing that. The curse rebounded back to him and left him as a mere shell of himself.  
Harry's Aunt and Uncle told him his parents were killed in a car crash and he believed this story until he got his acceptance letter from Hogwarts when he was 11.  
  
  
Harry loved Hogwarts more than anything. It was where all his friends were. He could practice magic freely. He couldn't do magic at the Dursley's because underage wizards aren't allowed to do magic during the summer. If he wanted to do his homework he had to do it under his covers late at night, and if his uncle caught him he would take away his books and lock them under the cupboard under the stairs, the place he used to live until he got his letter from Hogwarts. He had to keep most of his books in a secret compartment in his room, a loose floorboard on the floor.  
  
  
Harry sighed from the window, looking at the clock beside his bedside table. It read 12:30 am. The wind started blowing harder. He watched as the limbs on the trees bellowed freely. Harry was about to shut the window when a large grey owl came flying towards the window. It landed in his room with a loud SMACK!! right against the post on Harry's bed. He jumped up and cursed under his breath hoping his uncle wouldn't wake up. Who knows what would happen to him if he did wake. After a few minutes he heard his uncle snoring loudly in his room, he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
The owl flew up from the floor and landed softly on Harry's bed. It extended its leg for Harry and he took the letter from its leg, and the owl flew back out the window. Harry turned the letter over and saw the Hogwarts seal on the back of the envelope. Wondering what the letter could say Harry started to open it. A wave of panic struck through him, what if he had done something wrong and he was going to be expelled? He was sure he hadn't used any magic so it couldn't be that. What if it was about his godfather Sirius Black? The ministry was still after him because without Wormtail there was no way to prove his innocence.  
He broke the seal and pulled out the letter and started to read it.  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We hope your summer is going well, however, there is a matter of utter importance that needs to be discussed immediately. We ask you to inform your guardians that we will being coming to meet with them on July 1 at 1pm. You are not in trouble so there is no need to worry about that. Again, please inform your guardians and we will see you soon.  
  
-Albus Dumbeldore  
  
  
Harry read over the letter a few times wondering what it could possibly be about. 'This has to be either really good or really bad', Harry thought, 'why else would Dumbeldore be coming to his house'. A happy thought went through Harry's mind. 'Maybe they caught Wormtail and I get to live with Sirius now'. Harry knew that was too good to be true though.  
  
  
After glancing over the letter one more time Harry put it on his bedside table and climbed into bed. The clock now read 12:45 am. Harry decided to get some sleep, after all, tomorrow he would have to tell his Uncle and Aunt that Dumbeldore was coming to meet them in a few days. No sooner had Harry closed his eyes when he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Ecstasy

Title: Change (2/?)  
  
Author: Harmony Potter  
  
Rating: R (for this part)  
  
Harry gets a surprise during his summer break from Hogwarts. If the surprise isn't weird enough when Harry returns to Hogwarts he finds that certain people have changed.  
  
Spoilers: books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry(eventually) Ron/?, Hermione/?  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I am not J.K Rowling. Which means that I do not own these characters, although I wish I did b/c that would mean I would be rich. I am just playing with them for my own amusement. I don't intend to make any money from this. If you want to sue me you will get a huge sum of about $5.  
  
Warning: This is will eventually be SLASH (male/male pairing). If you don't like the idea or think is wrong, etc, click the back button now. You've been warned.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. First my computer crashed on me, and I lost all of my original 2ud chapter. Then I kinda got lazy and didn't want to rewrite it for awhile, but now its finally here. I tried to make it longer than my other chapter, so hopefully its long enough for everyone.  
  
I realize that my spelling and grammar really sucks. I really didn't take the time to check everything before I posted this so I apologize now. Nobody is perfect...  
  
The spacing is also weird b/c this is the only way I could get it up and have it look decent because no matter what else I did it ended up all smashed together. I think it's because I have windows hp or something.  
  
with all that crap out of the way onto the fic......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was laying in his four poster bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. He was trying to sleep when he heard a noise coming from outside of his bed. He peeked through his curtain and glared into the dimly lit room. The only light that came in was from the window a few feet away from his bed. He squinted and he could barely make out a hooded figure coming toward him. He was about to scream, but he found that nothing would come out of his throat. He sat up slowly, not taking his eyes off the figure as it came closer to him.  
  
He thought about getting up and running, but he seemed to be frozen to the spot. He looked to his right at Ron's bed. The curtains were closed and he could hear a faint snoring coming from his bed. He then looked at Neville's bed to the right, his curtains were closed too. Harry started to panic, but he couldn't move because he was still frozen to the spot. He couldn't do anything but wait as the figure moved closer to him, finally reaching the end of his bed. Harry's breathing was now very heavy.  
  
The figure climbed on Harry's bed, and Harry seemed to stop breathing all together. Harry squeezed his eyes closed, turning his head away from the figure expecting the worse. The figure started to climb on top of Harry. Harry was surprised when the figure grabbed his crotch and started to rub it with their hand. Harry would have let out a gasp of surprise if he could have.  
  
The figure continued rubbing his crotch and Harry could feel himself starting to become more and more aroused. The figure then reached their hand inside Harry's pants and grabbed his now hard cock, stroking it slowly. He could not even describe how good this felt. At that moment he forgot that he did not have any idea who the person making him feel this way was.  
  
Harry felt his pajama pants being pulled down by the hooded figure. He snapped back to reality for a second now that the figure stopped stroking him. He was about to try and say something when the figures hot mouth wrapped around the head of his penis. Harry's hips moved up on their own accord as he felt the figure start to suck on the head of his penis, their tongue swirly around the tip.  
  
The figure started to take Harry in his mouth inch by inch, not stopping till they took as much as they could without gagging. The figure hummed softly before taking Harry's penis almost all the way out of their mouth and taking it almost all the way back in again. The figure licked and sucked Harry like a lollipop, massaging Harry's balls at the same time.  
  
Harry had his head back on the pillow, he pushed his hips up again. He was in ecstasy, up until then he had never felt that much pleasure before. Sure, he had masturbated, but it didn't feel nearly as good as this. He didn't masturbate that often either, because he felt guilty about it, and it seemed like he never had the chance to be alone to do it either.  
  
Harry wanted to take the figures hood off, but he still couldn't move. He balled his fists taking in the pleasure the figure was giving him. He knew that he would not last much longer. The figure then started sucking on the head again and Harry lost it, he could feel his orgasm coming on......  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He could hear his heavy breathing as he began to realize what happened. He reached under the covers and felt a huge wet spot on his pajama pants. He had just had the most realistic wet dream ever. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:00 am. He crawled out of bed because he knew that his Aunt Petunia should be coming in his room soon and yelling at him to make them breakfast.  
  
Harry gathered up his bed sheets and put them in the hamper hoping that nobody would look at them and find the stain that he just left. He doubted anyone would because he was most likely the one who was going to be doing them anyway. He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower since he was all sticky.  
  
After getting dressed he headed downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen his Aunt and Uncle were already sitting at the table. Harry suddenly realized the letter he got last night and remembered he had to tell them about it sometime today.  
  
"What took you so long to get down here boy?!" Vernon yelled "You should have made breakfast by now, you better hurry up before Dudley gets down here, you know how hungry the little tike is when he wakes up"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon", Harry replied, not wanting to start a fight at the very beginning of the day, especially because he knew they would be furious when he told them about having to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry made breakfast and as soon as he was done Dudley came down the stairs. He ran towards the table almost knocking Harry over in the process. He seemed to inhale everything at the table before running back upstairs to watch tv. Harry's Aunt and Uncle went in the living room leaving Harry to do the dishes.  
  
After he was done he walked in the living room quietly, so not to disturb his Aunt and Uncle. He wanted to tell them about Dumbeldore, but he didn't want to get yelled at. To tell the truth, Harry was more than a little bit scared of his Uncle Vernon. Not only was he loud, but he was much, much, much larger than Harry. Harry was sure he would smush him if he accidently, or purposely sat on him. A loud voice broke Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day, or do you want something?", Vernon's voice boomed.  
  
"No..I mean yes, you see", Harry started  
  
"Get on with it before I lock you in that bloody room of yours for the rest of the day", Vernon yelled  
  
Harry thought about that for a moment. If his uncle locked him in his room it wouldn't be the first time. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.  
  
"You see, I got this letter from the headmaster at my school", Harry started. Harry could see his Uncles eyes bulge when Harry mentioned his school. He decided he should tell him the rest quickly before something happened.  
  
"And he said that there was something important he needed to talk about with you and that he is coming here on July 1 at 12:30 to talk to you guys about it", Harry let his breath out. He actually told them. Now all he had to do was worry about their reaction.  
  
"Are you in some kind of trouble, boy?", Vernon said rising out of his seat. Petunia just sat in her chair looking at Vernon  
  
"No, I don't know what it's about, but I know im not in trouble, I- I swear", Harry stuttered  
  
"Hmm..I guess you're right. If you were in trouble they would have told us a lot sooner. I suppose we can meet with those freaks if we have to, but you better go up to your room now because I don't want to see your face until then", Vernon said.  
  
Harry ran up to his room and sat down on the bed. 'Well, that went better than I thought it would', Harry thought to himself. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9am. 'What am I going to do for the next 2 days?', He asked himself.  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and decided to write Ron a letter. He needed to tell him what was going on. His Uncle now allows him take Hedwig out of her cage now after what happened a few years earlier. He sat down and his desk and began to write. 


	3. Hey sister

Title: Change (3/?)  
  
Author: Harmony Potter  
  
Rating: R (overall) this part probably PG  
  
  
  
Harry gets a surprise during his summer break from Hogwarts. If the surprise isn't weird enough when Harry returns to Hogwarts he finds that certain people have changed.  
  
Spoilers: books 1-4  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry(eventually) Ron/?, Hermione/?  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I am not J.K Rowling. Which means that I do not own these characters, although I wish I did b/c that would mean I would be rich. I am just playing with them for my own amusement. I don't intend to make any money from this. If you want to sue me you will get a huge sum of about $5.  
  
Warning: This is will eventually be SLASH (male/male pairing). If you don't like the idea or think is wrong, etc, click the back button now. You've been warned.  
  
A/N: The 3rd chapter is finally up! Im really sorry about the delay. The truth is I have been really lazy lately, and i've had sort of a writers block. I know where my story is going, but sometimes its hard to actually get there. I hope to get the next chapter up within a week like I planned on in the beginning.  
  
I realize that my spelling and grammar really sucks. I really didn't take the time to check everything before I posted this so I apologize now. Nobody is perfect...  
  
If the spacing is weird, I don't really know why. Maybe its my computer or somthing..so yea, I apologize if its not that readable b/c of that.  
  
with all that crap out of the way onto the fic......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and decided to write Ron a letter. He needed to tell him what was going on. His Uncle now allows him take Hedwig out of her cage now after what happened a few years earlier. He sat down and his desk and began to write.......  
  
Ron,  
  
How has your summer been so far? Mine is ok, my aunt and uncle are working me like mad though. Nothing that they haven't done before I suppose. Honestly, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, even if that means dealing with that greasy git Snape.  
  
The real reason I wrote you was because I wanted to tell you about something. Dumbeldore sent me this letter the other day. He said it was really important and he needed to meet with the Dursley's and discuss it. What do you think it could be? I wish it was because snuffles was going to be set free, but I know that is too good to be true.  
  
I probably shouldn't have written to you in case you worry about it being something bad. I just needed to write to somebody about it because it seems really weird. I guess im going to send this now. I'll write again after Dumbeldore comes.  
  
-Harry  
  
He put down his quill and walked over to Hedwig's cage and unlocked it. She hooted happily as he attatched the letter to her leg. She nipped his ear affectionatly before she took off out of the open window. Harry decided to leave his window open in case anyone sent him an owl. The weather was pretty warm so he could leave it open, unless it rained.  
  
The rest of the week went fairly quickly. Between all the chores the Dursley's had him doing he barely had time to think about Dumbeldore's visit. He would go to bed every night and be so tired he feel right asleep. Before he knew it, it was July 1. He woke up at 7am and couldn't go back to sleep once he remembered what day it was. He got up and took a shower, then he went in his room and tried to find something to occupy his time until then.  
  
He was rummaging through the loose board under his bed when Hedwig came flying though the window. She held out her leg so Harry could take the letter she brought. He gave her an owl treat and some new water before sitting down at his desk to read the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
I have no idea what Dumbeldore could have written you about. It seems kinda funny. I guess it would have to be something important for him to come all the way to your house.   
  
What if its something about you-know-who? Maybe I should write Hermione and see what she says. Hopefully he will just come to say that Sirius is going to be free. Then you won't have to live with the muggles anymore.  
  
When Dumbeldore comes ask him if you can stay here for a couple of weeks. My mum said it was ok, and I think Hermione is coming over aslo.  
  
Write back after Dumbeldore comes.  
  
-Ron  
  
He looked over Ron's letter one more time before putting it in a dresser drawer with all his other letters that he had gotten over the years. He sort of regretted writing Ron because now he was probably worried, and he's waiting for Harry to write him back.  
  
Harry had lost track of the time and before he knew it he heard Vernon yelling "Harry, get down here now boy"  
  
His heard started beating faster. He was finally going to find out what Dumbledore had wanted. He walked down the stairs slowly. When he came into the living room he saw Dumbeldore sitting on the couch with a girl who looked about his age. Thinking about it, she kind of looked like him. She had long raven hair and green eyes just like him. He noticed that the only difference was that she didn't have glasses like he did.  
  
"Dumbeldore...", Harry said. He was really nervous because he didn't know what Dumbledore wanted, or who the girl with him was. His aunt and uncle were sitting oppoosite of Dumbeldore and the girl, so harry chose a seat close to Dumbeldore. He stared at the girl as he sat down. There was an awkward silence before Dumbeldore finally spoke.  
  
"I suppose you are all wondering why I asked to meet you here today," Dumbeldore began. "It's a long story, and im sorry I had to keep it from you for so long", His eyes twinkled as he continued. "Harry, when you were born it was a very special night. You're parents were very excited. They were even more excited because that night they found out that they had two babies instead of one. A loud gasp could be heard coming from Harry as the thought sunk in his head. He looked at the girl with wide eyes.  
  
"Harry, this is your twin sister, Harmony", Dumbeldore pointed to her as she continued staring at her. His mouth was opened slightly in surprise. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had a twin sister. This was too much for him to take in. His head started spinning. He wanted to say something, but nothing seemed to want to come out.  
  
It looked like He was going to say something, but Dumbeldore put his hand up to silence him. "I know this is quite a shock to you, but let me finish the story first, please", He nodded mutely and Dumbeldore continued.   
  
"Your parents knew that Voldemort was coming after them so they sent Harmony to America so she would be safe. Nobody but your parents and I knew that there were two of you, and up until now it has stayed that way. Your parents actually planned on sending you their also because they feared your safety, but they never had the chance because the night before they were going to send you Voldemort came.  
  
"Um...", was all He managed to say His mouth was all dry and he wished that he had a glass of water at the moment.  
  
"I know this will take awhile to get used to. I came here today to ask your Uncle and Aunt to take Harmony in because she has no where else to go, and this is her only family. Plus I know she will be safe here. I have reason to believe that Voldemort has found out about her", Dumbeldore said.  
  
"We don't want another ruddy child, the boy is a burden enough", Vernon bellowed. Harry flinched at the words. That sounded like his Uncle Vernon to him. He wouldn't do anything unless he had to, or if it benefitted him in some way. He was surprised that Vernon hadn't kicked him out yet. I guess he was a use to them since he was practically a slave. He felt bad for Harmony because if she had to live here they would probably do that to her too.  
  
"Please, I know that this situation isn't the best for you, but if you would take Harmony in I would gladly give you payment for her staying here, if that's what you're worried about", Dumbeldore offered.  
  
Harry saw Vernon's eyes light up at the mention of payment. He laughed silently in his head. 'Of course he would do it for money' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Payment, yes I believe we can arrange something then", Vernon said politely, he didn't want to miss a chance to obtain some money. "BOY!!!, take her trunk upstairs to you're room. You'll have to share it with her because we don't have any other rooms", Vernon said in a loud voice.   
  
  
  
He went over picked up her trunk, throwing her a sympathetic look. He began walking toward the stairs, she followed him. Harry knew that his life had just changed forever. 


End file.
